geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Level Editor
The Level Editor is a feature of Geometry Dash that gives the player the building of User created levels as well as being able to share them with other players. Initial selections Level Name The level's title can be changed by clicking on the box with dim text reading "Level Name" on the top of the screen. Creators are limited to a name that is 19 characters long (including spaces). As of 1.9, the two official level names that cannot be used are Theory of Everything 2 and Electroman Adventures, both with which must be written by taking out spaces. Because of this, all Theory of Everything remakes use "ToE" to signify the level name. Level Description The level's description is also another option that can be changed at the initial page of level editor. This feature is optional, unlike the title, and is generally left blank by casual creators. The description can be far longer than titles, although its length is very limited as well. Descriptions for expert creators often promote the other levels made under their username. Getting started Initially in the process of creating a level, users will see several grid lines and colored orange vertical lines. The colored lines indicate the background music beat. Players can add blocks and other items using the control panel on the bottom of the screen. Multiple pages are available. Options There are multiple settings that are configurable in the level: music, background and ground colors, speed, starting object, etc. Music can be modified very easily, but Stereo Madness is set by default. In order to change the background song, users must tap the gear button in the upper right-hand corner and click the arrows next to the song name. Any official songs can be chosen. The 1.9 update will introduce the feature that will allow creators to use music from Newgrounds. In order to change the level's color themes, players are also required to tap on the gear button, and simply tap the letters "BG" or "Ground" to do so. A color wheel will pop up on the screen, and users must slide the dots until their desired color appears. To change the background color in midway go to build mode and hit the tab at the right end. There should be three colored circles that say BG. The default color it gives you when you hit that area is white but there is an easy way to fix this. At the right it should say edit object and it should give you a color wheel. Update 1.7 introduced the starting object button, which allows the creator to modify if the player starts with a cube, rocket, gravity ball, or UFO. The size, color of the line, line around blocks and spikes, and glow, can also easily be altered. The background pattern could also be modified and set to circles and squares. After Update 1.8 and the addition of the level Hexagon Force, the background could be changed to hexagons. This update was also revolutionary to the number of decorations that could be used. It also allowed players to easily test their levels without having to click the play button. They could also hear the soundtrack and have the assistance of colored lines in level editor. These features could be used by clicking the yellow or blue buttons on the left-hand side of the screen. ---- Help develop a complete Walk-through for all the features of the level editor below. Selection tabs There are ten different tabs for spikes, blocks, platforms, gears, portals, sloped, decoration, more decoration, moving objects, and background objects. Miscellaneous These are special options which mostly do not have. Start Position *'Start Position:' Repositions the icon starting position elsewhere. Special options can determine the icon's attributes including forms or portal effects. Placing a starting position ahead of another will override any existing ones. * Note that you cannot verify a level if you have a start position. Colour Options *'BG:' Modifies the background colour and transitions. Can also override the ground colour. *'Object:' Modifies objects' outline colour and transitions. *'C Object:' Modifies objects' body colour and transitions. *'Line:' Modifies the ground's outline colour and transitions. *'Ground:' Modifies the ground's body colour and transitions. Object Sequencers *'Cube: '''Starts the level out in the cube form. *'Ship: 'Starts the level out in the ship form. *'Ball: 'Starts the level out in the ball form. *'UFO: '''Stars the level out in the UFO form. Trivia * Out of the six BG and Ground textures, only four have been used in default levels: the standard "blocky" texture (used in Stereo Madness through Clubstep), the "Bubble" texture (used in Electrodynamix), the Hexagon texture (used in Hexagon Force and Blast Processing) and the Vortex texture (used in Theory of Everything 2) * There are eight kinds of difficulty levels in a custom level. N/A (not approved), Auto, Easy, Normal, Hard, Harder, Insane, and Demon. External links *Geometry Dash Editor Guide Category:Features